Blooming to Black
by ursule-queen-of-sweets
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo switch places, and Rukia is the normal highschooler whos life is twisted upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Blooming to Black**

**Chapter 1: Lonely spirit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters. This is just a fan made story for entertainment. This is my first story and chapter, so please critic so I can improve.**

Walking out of the school building, with a sigh, Rukia raises her arms above her head to stretch out. Rukia has a very small frame, being roughly 73 pounds and a mere 4'7''. Having midnight black hair, violet eyes, and small frame, she was an average high school girl. She glided down the stairs, but with one misstep she was sent hurdling to the ground. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for impact, but did not realize that she was floating in mid-air. A muscular arm was wrapped around her waist, propelling her from the ground. Realizing that she didn't fall on her face, she looked up to her rescuer. He was a tan skinned male with dark brown hair, with part of it covering his honey colored eyes. His frame made her look like a child, standing over six feet tall and 247 pounds, catching her was a simple task.

"Chad!" Rukia said relieved, knowing that it was one of her classmates and childhood friend. "I had to make sure you weren't some pervert trying to kidnap me"

"Do you tell all your rescuers that?" He said with a smile as he stood her up right.

"Thank you Chad, I'll be more careful next time. But I've got to run or I'll be late!" She hit him in the back and ran off; he watched her run off and continued his business.

Rukia ran down the street, weaving through people, making sure she was not late. _I hope I make it in time._

At the end of her journey, she made it to a small part of town that was very quiet. A little girl had died recently, and there was a memorial at the spot she had been found at. Rukia stepped closer to the memorial, and placed a white rose on the ground. A hazy fog appeared in front of Rukia, and formed into the spirit of the little girl. She had light brown hair, tied into pigtails, and wore a pink dress. Blood covered the right side of her face, but she still had a smile plastered on her face when she felt Rukia's presence.

"You really came!" the young girl exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, I promised you I would come see you before you left" Rukia said, wishing she could touch the little girls face.

"It gets really lonely, so I'm glad you came to visit me"

"You don't need to stay attached here" Rukia said with a worried look on her face. "You need to find peace so nothing else will happen to you."

The little girl looked at the ground, pained. "Why is it you're the only one who can see me?"

Rukia was puzzled by her question; she doesn't even know the answer, but that she has always been able to see the dead.

"I can see you because I help spirits like you find peace, I was born with it." Rukia didn't want to lie to the girl, but she was confident enough that the girl would finally be at rest with those words.

"Ooh" said the little girl with sparkles in her eyes "Then I'm really glad I met you!"

"I'm glad I met you too" She said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Will you come visit me when I die?" Asked the little girl as she began to fade away.

"Of course I will, just don't forget me"

"Don't worry; I can't forget someone like you." And with those words, she gave Rukia a satisfactory nod, and disappeared into the sky.

Rukia stood there looking into the sky for a moment, pondering about her life, wondering if she too, would meet someone that would make her feel at ease, and put her spirit to rest.

Just as she was thinking that, she saw a black flash out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head to the right and saw a figure jumping building to building, wearing all black and with bright orange hair, and then disappeared. She shook her head back and forth, knowing that she had just imagined it.

_I need to get home before I see more bazaar things._


	2. Chapter 2 Beloved Brother

**Blooming to Black**

**Chapter 2: Beloved Brother**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters. This is just a fan made story for entertainment. Sorry for taking so long for this chapter and its shortness, many things happened, please enjoy!**

_I need to get home before I see more bazaar things._

I shook my head and continued home. A small breeze swept around my feet as I walked up the stairs to the apartment. It was a relatively small apartment complex, five rooms on top and five at the bottom. As I reached the door, I turned around, and leaned on the railing. Our apartment had the best view in my opinion; it had a beautiful view of the sky, and the surroundings of the town. I looked down at one of the small cafes, and saw a couple sitting at one of the outdoor tables. Both of them smiling as they shared a banana split, the boy gently placed his hand on the girls hand, and she looked away embarrassed. I cracked a small smile, imagining myself in her place. _I can't wait to have that—_

"What are you doing?" A male voice asked. I looked down to see my brother, Byakuya, staring up at me from ground level. I felt my face grow hot and my defenses went up.

"It was nothing, mind your own business!" I yelled running inside. Byakuya is a tall man, standing 5'11'' and 141 lbs. He acts very arrogant to others, but sometimes he reveals something different to me. He works at the Karakura General hospital as an accountant, and does his job very well and takes it seriously. He has grey eyes and long black hair, with bangs that run over the left side of his face. He is very popular with the ladies, but not because he wants to, just because of his looks. Today he was dressed in a light gray suit, white button up undershirt, and a blue tie with silver stripes.

When I walked into the door, it was cool and relaxing. The apartment had the kitchen to the left when you walk in, living room ahead, and the hallway to the bathroom and two bedrooms to the right. I threw my bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Byakuya entered and let out a sigh, as he untied his tie, and set his suit case on the kitchen counter.

"What have you picked out for dinner?" He said, peeking into the fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

"I was thinking Teriyaki fish with rice, and sliced tangerines" I said, pulling out a cutting board from a bottom cabinet.

"Sounds good" he said coldly, rolling up his sleeves. He began grabbing the ingredients out of the fridge.

"No Byakuya let me prepare—"

"Nonsense, you know we always prepare dinner together, always." He looked over at me, and shown a smile. I was a little bit surprised, but didn't want him to know, so I just smiled back at him.

"Hand me the tangerines..."

As I took my last bite of the juicy tangerines, Byakuya's cell phone went off. He answered it, and with a few head nods and an 'I understand', he hung up and stood up from the table.

"What is it?" I asked, walking behind him as he went for the door.

"They're having trouble backing up the patient information and accounts at the hospital, so I've got to go assist. I won't be long and keep the door locked." He said straightening his tie and putting on his jacket, he patted me on the head, smiled and walked out the door.

"I'm not a child!" I yelled as the door closed. I touched where he touched me on my head and frowned.

I turned around and walked past the kitchen. _There was a shadow I think. _I leaned my head around the door frame and peered into the kitchen. The fridge door was open, and a figure stood up from peering inside the fridge. He had bright orange hair, and had chicken hanging out of his mouth. I jumped into the doorway and grabbed a skillet off the counter.

"What the HELL are you doing!?" I yelled at the strange man, standing my ground.

"Aren't you too young to be saying stuff like that!?" He said, pointing the chicken leg at me.

"Who are you to judge me?! You're the one robbing my home!"

"What, a soul reaper gets hungry, but I'm confused as why you can see me." He said closing the fridge. I've had enough of this insane man; I lunged at him and swung the skillet. But there was no impact, he disappeared. His head appeared through the wall, above mine and he stuck out his tongue.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

**I really am sorry for the shortness, but chapter 3 will be in a few days, I apologize!**


End file.
